Mighty Mutanimals: Origins
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: This is the story of how the Mighty Mutanimals formed and fight the Kraang. They will face challenges and go through them.
1. Chapter 1

**(Watches the Daredevil series with Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Emerald, Riley and Rocka)**

 **Mako: so this is what you're doing?**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm not gonna go on any missions. Gonna kick back and relax.**

 **(The tv goes into static until Dojo appears)**

 **Dojo: Smoke there you are a new Sheng Gong Wu just revealed itself.**

 **Me: I'm almost done with Daredevil. Wait don't you call Archer for this?**

 **Dojo: Just get your butt down here! (Hangs up)**

 **(We take the Rogue Shadow to the temple)**

 **Rocka: So what's this Wu called Dojo.**

 **Dojo: The molecule gaulet. It's a Shen Gong Wu that can change any molecule to another molecule.**

 **Riley: Whoa!**

 **Kimiko: we need to get some Wu.**

 **Bolin: Sweet, I call dibs on the Ring of the nine dragons.**

 **Rocka: No way, you need more experience.**

 **(Ok You guys enjoy my first TMNt 2012 fanfic. I don't own the series, if I did this would be real.)**

New York City has fallen to the Kraang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have fled the city to retreat from the invasion. The Kraang have taken over the city, with a functional mutagen they mutated almost half of the city. It would appear that all hope is lost. Or is it?

A squad of Kraang droids are marching down the streets searching for any humans. Then they heard a can rolling in a alleyway, a Kraang droid walks in the alleyway to check out the source of the sound. Then the Kraang droid gets thrown back and the Kraang pops out of the chest and runs away.

The Kraang droids look and see a giant Teal turtle, with a black mask covering his eyes, a belt with a S on it, his name is Slash. "Well what to do we have here?" Slash cracked his knuckles and smirked.

The Kraang droids aim their boasters at Slash and opened fire on the giant turtle. Slash dodges the shots and smacks two Kraang droids to the right, smashes a Kraang droid downwards and finally body slams the rest of the Kraang droids. The Kraang pop out of their bodies and run away.

"Yeah! You better run!" Slash shouted. "It would of been a lot of fun with Raph. I hope he's alright."

Slash jumps up to the top of the building and looks at what was once known as New York City, it has some weird crystals spouting out of the ground, no people walking day or night, Kraang droids walking around the streets looking for humans. Slash was all alone, no team, no back up. Fighting in a enemy controlled territory alone. He decided to call it a night and go home.

* * *

By home it's just abandoned apartment in Chinatown with a mattress, some pictures of Raph, Leo, Donnie and Mikey on the wall, some cans of food in a corner. Slash sits down on the mattress and heats up a can of pasta. Slash sighs and looks at the picture of his best friend. "I hope your save buddy. It's not the same smashing Kraang Droids without you." said Slash.

Slash ate his can of pasta, and went to sleep on his mattress.

The next day, Slash jumps from building to building looking for Kraang droids to smash and fight, until he heard some humans crying for help. Slash jumps down to a abandoned gym where he sees no humans, but hears footsteps. Slash sees a Kraang piloting a yeti like body, but the Kraang is in the head and two chainsaws comes out of it's nipples.

(A/N: No seriously! I'm not kidding saws comes out of it's nipples.)

"Finally a challenge!" Slash smirked and ran towards the Biotroid and avoids the chainsaws and attempts to hit the Biotroid, but the Biotroid smacks Slash and he flew back to a punching bag.

Slash growls and glares at the Biotroid and grabs some dumbbells and throw them at the Biotroid, but the Biotroid cuts the dumbbells with the chainsaw nipples. Slash charges towards the yeti droid and throws the Biotroid across the room, landing on his chest. But then the Biotroid had cannons coming out the butt.

(A/N: Again, no seriously! I'm not kidding it has butt cannons.)

Slash is shocked to see that a Kraang droid has butt cannons. "You gotta be kidding me!?" Slash muttered.

The Biotroid shoots for his butt cannons and Slash takes cover behind a wall. Slash sees a treadmill and throws it at the Biotroid knocking it down. Slash heads straight to the Biotroid and starts smashing it with his morning star until the Kraang pops out and runs away.

After that Slash stops and takes deep breaths, then he hears beeping and the beeps were getting faster and faster. "Oh crap!" Slash makes a run for it and the Biotroid blows up and Slash was pushed forward by the explosion and lands on a car. Slash got up and dusted himself off.

But he has badly wounded Slash had to walk on the streets. It would leave him a easy target for the Kraang. But Slash went into a alleyway and his vision is starting to become fuzzy and the last thing he sees was dark figure going near Slash, but before Slash get sees his identity, he passed out.

 **(We come out of the vault, I have the Silk spitter, Korra has the Thrid arm sash, Mako has the thorn of Thunderbolt, Bolin has the moonstone locust, Asami has the tangled web comb, Emerald has the Ruby of Ramses, Riley has the Monkey staff and Rocka has the ring of the nine dragons)**

 **Me: Everyone all set!?**

 **Everyone but me: Yes!**

 **Me: Great let's go!**

 **(We each took off to find the Shen Gong Wu)**

 **Korra: Good start on the sorry, but I think Slash is a little out of character.**

 **Me: I know I'll work on it. You readers please review and stay frosty. Also I know it was short but it was all I can think of ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me and my team are in the Mahi-Mahi resort)**

 **Me: Man the shield picked a good place to hide.**

 **Holly: We need to book a vacation here.**

 **Poppy: Got that right!**

 **Me: Let's find this shield and leave.**

 **Rigby: Let's just hope we don't run into anything.**

 **(A stone Cobra pops out of the ground)**

 **Mako: Seriously Rigby?!**

 **Me: Same as last time!**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter of the Mighty Mutanimals origins)**

Slash began to regain consciousness and found himself in what looks like a office. He got off the couch and looked around, he sees a desk, chair, file cabinets and bulletin board. "You're awake!" Slash turned around sees a white male in his 40s, wearing a brown suit, a beige fedora, white hair and grey eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?!" Slash asked.

"My name is Jack J. Kurtzman, this is my office." Jack explained. "I found you passed out in a alley, don't ask how I got you here."

"I'm surprised that you didn't get captured by the Kraang." said Slash.

"Are you with the Ninja Turtles?" Jack explained.

"I know them." Slash replied. "But I haven't seen them since the Kraang took over the city."

"Damn! We need them here." Jack exclaimed.

"Alright I'm going back out. Thanks for everything." said Slash walking towards the door.

"Wait! You're facing against the Kraang alone!?" Jack asked.

"Yeah so? Slash asked.

"You can't do this alone, you need a team." said Jack.

"I work alone. Always have and always will be." Slash stated and exit the office.

"You're facing against a army, you need a team." said Jack. Slash walks out the door, but Jack leans out the door. "Think about it! You know where to find me!"

* * *

Slash was thinking about it later on that night. Jack was right he's facing against a army, but then again he thinks a team would slow him down, his last partner didn't see eye to eye. Then he hears a roar in the distance so Slash decided to check it out.

The Kraang are shooting a mutant alligator, Leatherhead. Leatherhead is destroying every Kraang droid in his path. Slash is watching the fight from a building and he's impressed, but he gets this feeling that he knew him before. "Better give him a hand." Slash stated and jumped down.

Slash uses his mace to smash a few Kraang droids while Leatherhead throws two of them at a wall. Slash bashed two Kraang droids together and the Kraang popped out and run away. Leatherhead roared in victory while Slash smirked.

"Nice work buddy!" Slash replied, but Leatherhead punches Slash and hits the wall on impact. "Hey I'm on your side!" Slash shouted.

"KRAANG!" Leatherhead shouted and charge towards Slash. Slash dodges Leatherhead's punch and smacks him with his mace.

"I just want to talk so just clam down or I'll have to knock you out!" Slash stated in a threatening tone.

Leatherhead is about to bite Slash's head, but Slash gives Leatherhead a uppercut and kicks the mutant alligator in the gut and hits the ground. Leatherhead gets up and runs away. "Great job Slash." Slash muttered. "You let one get away."

* * *

But in a old church, a tall, muscular and toned with chrome-plated armor shoulder, arm, leg armor, and arm gauntlets, a helmet covering his mouth, nose and his head. This is the Shredder leader of the Foot clan, he spent the last few days looking for Karai. Then one of Foot bots walked in and told Shredder some bad news.

"A 5th turtle in the city!? How is that possible?!" Shredder exclaimed.

Rahzar, Fishface and Tiger Claw are wtinessing Shredder's outburst. "Another turtle? Great." Rahzar sighed.

"Bradford I want you to bring me the 5th turtle, alive!" said Shredder.

Rahzar bowed down and replied. "Yes master."

 **(We're fighting off the stone Cobra)**

 **Me: Bolin give them all you got!**

 **Bolin: (Throws boulders at the stone cobra and destroys it)**

 **Nate: Nice work. (Grabs the golden scarab shield) We're almost there.**

 **Me: Alright! Let's get back to the ship for the Golden sword!**

 **Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah!**

 **Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
